Corrupted
by g.turner
Summary: REESCRITA. Os mesmos personagens de sempre. Só que agora, corrompidos.
1. Lily

Era um domingo ensolarado de agosto. Havia uma grande quantidade de pessoas na igreja. Todas usavam preto. O som da voz do padre abafava o barulho dos soluços. Lily Evans tinha um sorriso debochado em seu rosto.

O batizado do seu pai havia sido naquela igreja. Seu casamento fora celebrado ali. E agora, seu funeral estava sendo realizado nessa mesma igreja. A vida é mesmo irônica.

Lily tinha quinze anos. As pessoas poderiam comentar que ela era nova demais para perder um pai, mas ela já havia passado por isso. Aos seis anos, a mãe dela havia falecido em um acidente de carro. Desde então, ela vivia uma vida isolada de outros parentes com seu pai, até que um infarto o levou também.

Evans se ajeitou no banco da igreja e olhou ao seu redor. Todas aquelas lágrimas derramadas por pessoas que nem conheciam seu pai direito a deixavam nauseada. Sua avó soltou um suspiro de impaciência ao seu lado. A mãe do seu pai seria sua nova guardiã, pelo menos até ela completar dezoito anos. Lily não gostava muito da ideia, mas sendo ela a única parente viva mais próxima, ela não tinha outra escolha.

Thomas Evans havia se casado com Elle Gibbs contra a vontade de sua mãe. Sendo ele de uma família tradicional e ela de uma descendência mais pobre, a mãe de Tom, Elizabeth Evans, era totalmente contra o casamento. Ela esperava que o filho casasse com alguém com o mesmo nível social. Ao prosseguir com o casamento, Thomas se afastou totalmente de sua família, cortando assim os laços com sua mãe.

Essa era a segunda vez que Lily via sua avó paterna. Seu pai sempre comentava sobre a sua frieza, mas ela nunca havia reparado nisso até aquele momento. Elizabeth estava no enterro do seu único filho e mesmo assim o único sentimento que ela expressava era impaciência. Claro que ela não podia comentar sobre isso, afinal ela própria estava no funeral de seu pai e mesmo assim a única que ela estava sentindo naquele momento, era tédio.

-Eu sei que a ideia de morar comigo não a agrada muito. Espero que você saiba que também não fiquei muito feliz quando soube que isso ia acontecer. – Elizabeth sussurrou para ela.

Lily olhou novamente para sua avó e disse:

-Eu não poderia me importar menos com o fato de você vir morar comigo.

-Ótimo. Não fique no meu caminho e eu não ficarei no seu.

Lily voltou a olhar para frente.

Ela só queria sair daquele lugar.

* * *

Fileira um, fileira dois, fileira três, somente a fileira quatro era destinada a produtos de beleza. Ela andou por entre as prateleiras e parou na parte onde ficavam as tintas para cabelo. Os seus eram ruivos, iguais aos da sua mãe. Seu pai sempre adorou olhar para eles. Ele costumava dizer que toda vez que olhava para eles, podia sentir sua mãe ali. Porém ela havia saído do funeral do seu pai há trinta minutos, então nada mais importava. Que fossem para o inferno aqueles malditos cabelos ruivos.

Ela pegou uma tinta qualquer, pagou e saiu do supermercado.

Lily dava tragadas em seu cigarro enquanto caminhava. Passou por um quarteirão, dois, três e no quarto ela entrou em uma rua e foi até a casa número seis. Ela já havia apagado seu cigarro. Pegou uma pastilha que carregava no bolso e colocou na boca. Apertou a campainha.

Depois de um tempo,uma senhora de quarenta e poucos anos atendeu a porta.

-Lily!- Ela sorriu e examinou Lily com os olhos.- Eu sinto tanto pelo que aconteceu! Quando Marlene me contou eu quase não acreditei. Não consegui ir ao velório, mas desejo a você meus pêsames! A morte é uma coisa estranha você não acha?

Lily se limitou a dar um falso sorriso.

-Qualquer coisa que você precisar, eu estarei aqui para lhe ajudar. - Ela falou segurando seus ombros.

A mulher sorria falsamente e Lily gostaria de mandar ela lhe soltar. Não gostava desse contato físico.

-Eu assumo daqui, mãe. - Uma garota que acabara de aparecer por de trás da mulher falou.

Ela deveria ter a mesma idade de Lily. Ela era magra, um pouco demais até, e tinha olhos castanhos, assim como seus cabelos desgrenhados que emolduravam seu resto fino.

A mulher sorriu e as deixou a sós.

-Ei, Lily.- A garota falou e olhou para o embrulho nas mãos da amiga. - O que você tem aí?

-Quero que pinte meus cabelos.

Marlene olhou para os cabelos de Lily e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Nunca achou que ela tivesse problemas em relação ao cabelo.

-Vamos para o meu quarto.

As duas subiram as escadas e entraram na quarta porta depois da escada. Um cheiro forte de cigarro subiu assim que elas entraram no quarto. Marlene abriu as janelas e Lily sentou-se na cadeira da banca de "estudos" que agora estava forrada de papeis com desenhos de roupas.

-O que é isso? - Lily perguntou enquanto pegava um dos papéis e olhava o desenho de um vestido com uma estampa xadrez pintado de vermelho.

-Cansei das minhas roupas. - Ela falou enquanto procurava algo em uma de suas gavetas. - Alguma chance de você me dizer a razão de querer pintar seus cabelos? - Marlene tirou uma camisa velha de dentro da gaveta e a jogou para Lily.

Marlene fazia perguntas demais. Falava demais. Sorria demais. Tudo que ela fazia era demais. Lily não tinha paciência para aquilo, então quase sempre a ignorava.

Lily vestiu a camisa por cima da roupa que usava em silêncio. Marlene tirou um alicate de unha da gaveta.

-Acho que dá para o gasto. - Ela resmungou olhando para o alicate.

Ela se virou para Lily e puxou o pacote com a embalagem de tinta de suas mãos.

-Vou aceitar seu silêncio como um "não".

-São realmente bons, você que fez? - Lily perguntou puxando mais desenhos.

-Foi, estou meio que cansada das roupas de lojas, elas são tão normais... - Marlene agora agitava a bisnaga com o conteúdo que havia colocado dentro.

Lily concordou com a cabeça. Marlene olhou do cabelo de ruivo para a embalagem da tinta.

-Não acho que a cor vá pegar muito bem... Você deveria ter comprado algo para descolorir. - Marlene pegou o alicate e cortou a ponta da bisnaga. - Mas tenho quase certeza que você vai ficar bem com essa cor, qualquer cor de cabelo ficaria boa em você. Você tem um ótimo tom de pele.

Lily colocou a cadeira no meio do quarto e Marlene ficou atrás dela. Ela dividiu o cabelo de Lily e colocou as luvas.

-Qualquer cor de roupa fica bem em você também, ao contrário de mim. Se eu colocar uma camisa branca, fico parecendo algo como um fantasma usando pó de arroz.

-Mas você odeia branco. - Lily olhava suas unhas pintadas de vermelho.

-Talvez eu gostasse de branco, se eu ficasse bem usando branco. - Ela passou um pouco do conteúdo da bisnaga em uma mexa do cabelo ruivo. - Mas pelo menos fico bem de preto. Na verdade, também fico bem com muitas outras cores...Talvez minha cor de pele não seja tão ruim assim...

Marlene parou e olhou para as costas de sua mão, cobertas pela luva transparente e depois balançou a cabeça.

-Mas falando em preto, como foi o enterro?-Ela falou espalhando a tinta com o pincel.

-O de sempre. - Lily agora tentava tirar o esmalte da unha do polegar com a unha do indicador. - Quero dizer, você sabe como são enterros...

Não, Marlene não sabia. Ela nunca havia ido a um. Até porque ele nunca conheceu ninguém que tivesse morrido, tirando alguns garotos mortos por acidente de carro ou qualquer outro tipo de morte causada por excesso de bebida e drogas, mas eles não eram próximos dela. Hoje poderia ter sido o primeiro enterro dela, porém Lily a proibiu de ir. Ela no começo relutou, mas depois resolveu aceitar. Lily tinha seu próprio jeito de lidar com as coisas.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Marlene falou:

-Sei que você não gosta dessas coisas, mas qualquer coisa que você precisar, saiba que estarei aqui para te apoiar. Você sabe, não sou sua amiga só para festas e para passar o tempo... Eu também posso te apoiar com essas coisas.

Elas novamente ficaram silêncio.

-Você me deixou enjoada. - Lily falou sem tirar os olhos das unhas.

Marlene estalou a língua.

Lily suspirou.

Pseudo-sentimentalista.

* * *

Lily abriu a porta de sua casa lentamente. Já eram onze horas da noite e ela não queria acordar Elizabeth, caso ela estivesse dormindo, para evitar um diálogo. Ela fechou a porta sem fazer nenhum barulho e foi andando com passos leves até a cozinha.

Assim que chegou lá, encontrou a luz acesa e pacotes em cima do balcão. Ao entrar totalmente no ambiente, ela encontrou Elizabeth colocando alguns itens dentro do armário.

-Não consigo entender como vocês conseguiam viver com tão poucos mantimentos assim. – Elizabeth falou sem se virar.

Lily abriu a geladeira em silêncio e pegou uma garrafa de leite. Elizabeth terminou de colocar os alimentos no armário e virou para sua neta.

-Eu me instalei no quarto de hóspedes, espero que isso não seja um problema para você.

Lily fez um sinal de descaso.

-Acho que devíamos determinar algumas regras de convivência. – Elizabeth falou com seu porte aristocrático. – Eu não gosto de ser incomodada. Caso eu esteja no meu quarto, não me perturbe a não ser que seja um caso de extrema necessidade.

Percebendo que a neta não expressou nenhuma reação, ela continuou:

-Você ainda é uma adolescente e eu sou sua guardiã, por isso, você deverá respeitar meus horários e restrições. Deve estar em casa às dez horas em dias de aula e às duas nos finais de semana. Visitas apenas até às oito. E quero estar sempre informada para onde você vai, em caso de emergência. Estamos entendidas?

Lily olhou para ela com um olhar controlado. Isso era tudo que ela precisava, uma "estranha" dando ordens à ela.

-Tanto faz. – Ela falou antes de se retirar para o seu quarto.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, assim como no de Marlene, o cheiro de cigarro invadiu suas narinas. Ela tirou os sapatos e se jogou na sua cama. Seus músculos queimavam com o toque do colchão macio. Tinha sido um dia cansativo. Tudo que ela precisava era uma boa noite de sono.

Lily olhava para o teto do quarto, enquanto escutava o barulho que entrava pela janela, até que sentiu seu celular vibrar. Ela puxou o aparelho lentamente do bolso da calça e viu no visor o nome de Derek. Ela atendeu e ele falou com uma voz animada:

-Ei, Lily!Como vão as coisas?

Lily soltou o ar pesadamente, ele estava chapado.

-Tudo igual. O que você quer?

-O que eu quero? Eu não quero nada, Lily, nadinha mesmo. - Ele começou a rir do outro lado da linha. - Meus pais falam isso o tempo todo, mas você sabe que eu não estou ligando para porra nenhuma do que eles falam. - Ele riu novamente.

-Derek, para que merda você me ligou?

-Ah, Lily, eu não faço a mínima ideia! - Ele gargalhava agora.

Lily estalou a língua.

-Derek, se você quiser alguém para encher o saco, ligue para Marlene. Não me faça perder tempo.

-Eu te amo, Lily, você e Marlene são minhas garotas do coração.

Lily desligou o telefone.

Idiota drogado.

* * *

O barulho do despertador era irritante.

Lily tateou a mesa de cabeceira e quando sentiu o despertador, o desligou.

Ela abriu os olhos e encarou o teto. Hoje era o primeiro dia de aula depois das férias de verão, tudo que ela menos precisava. Levantou-se cambaleando até o seu armário e pegou uma roupa qualquer, a vestiu após um longo banho e desceu para a cozinha.

Elizabeth estava sentada na mesa da cozinha, segurando uma xícara de café e um livro. Lily encheu uma xícara com o café que estava na garrafa. Elizabeth desviou os olhos do livro e olhou para ela.

-Suas aulas começam hoje.

Ela continuou olhando Lily, que bebia o café olhando a rua pela janela da cozinha.

-Qual meio de transporte você usa geralmente?

-Eu vou andando. – A neta respondeu sem desviar seu olhar da rua.

Elizabeth fez um sinal de concordância e voltou a ler sua revista.

Lily terminou sua xícara de café e a colocou na pia. Pegou sua bolsa que havia deixado no sofá se dirigiu até a porta. Antes de sair falou em um volume mais alto:

-Estou saindo.

* * *

Ao chegar em seu colégio, encontrou Marlene e Derek fumando no gramado.

-Ei, garota. - Derek falou com um sorriso. - Você está atrasada.

-A aula já começou? - Lily perguntou enquanto se dirigia aos degraus de entrada.

-Começou uns cinco minutos atrás. - Marlene disse olhando para seu pulso, onde não havia nenhum relógio.

Lily entrou no colégio com os dois atrás.

-Como está sua vida com a "vovó"? - Marlene perguntou enquanto eles iam para a secretaria.

-Depois de duas semanas, já consegui em acostumar com a presença dela. - Lily olhava para frente. – Não é como se eu gostasse dela, mas é suportável. Ela não fala muito, o que já é uma grande vantagem e ela não se intromete nos meus assuntos.

Ao chegar à secretaria, uma mulher de meia idade estava sentada atrás do balcão.

-Olá, belezura.-Derek falou se apoiando no balcão.

A mulher olhou para ele indiferente.

-Vocês estão atrasados, Harrison.

-Perdão, Betty, mas você sabe como são as mulheres, demoram mil anos para se arrumar. – Ele falou com um sorriso charmoso.

A mulher olhou para ele com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Poupe-me de suas desculpas, Harrison. Aqui estão seus horários e vão para o ginásio agora para orientação. – Ela entrou uma folha para cada um e em seguida os três saíram da secretaria.

Lily andava na direção contrária ao ginásio enquanto Derek e Marlene a olhavam com dúvida.

-Ei, Lily, o caminho não é por aí. - Marlene falou parada na frente da porta da secretaria.

Lily parou e olhou para Marlene e Derek.

-Eu não estou com a mínima vontade de perder meu tempo com isso. - Ela voltou a andar.

Marlene pareceu pensar um pouco, mas depois a seguiu. Derek continuava parado.

-D., você não vem?-Marlene perguntou.

-Ah não, Lene, eu realmente gosto das orientações.- Ele falou sorrindo.

-Como você quiser, te vemos daqui a pouco.

As duas saíram da escola e foram para o pátio, onde se sentaram em baixo de uma árvore.

-Gosto desse lugar. - Marlene falou olhando ao seu redor.

Lily tirou do bolso a carteira de cigarros. Marlene puxou um cigarro do maço e acendeu com o isqueiro que Lily lhe entregou.

Marlene estava distraída olhando para as árvores e Lily observava um grupo de rapazes que vinham em sua direção. Ela só reconhecia o primeiro que vinha na frente, era Amos, o namorado de Marlene. Lily não gostava muito dele. Ele era um menino rico e mimado e ela não tinha a menor paciência com garotos assim.

-Olá, gatinha. – Amos falou dando um beijo estalado no pescoço descoberto de Marlene.

-Amos! – Ela exclamou surpresa. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele sorriu e respondeu:

-Minha aula ainda não começou, vi você de longe aqui sentada e resolvi cumprimentá-la. – Ele olhou para Lily ainda sorrindo. – Olá, Lily, como vai você?

-Vou bem. – Ela respondeu sem expressar emoção.

Os quatro garotos atrás de Amos olhavam as duas de maneira interessada.

-Não vai nos apresentar às suas amigas, Diggory? – O mais alto falou.

Ele possuía cabelos pretos e lisos que caíam nos seus olhos pretos de maneira charmosa. Tinha músculos definidos e usava seu uniforme de maneira desalinhada.

-Essa é Marlene, minha namorada, e sua amiga, Lily. – Amos respondeu com um sorriso maior ainda. – Meninas, esses são Sirius, James, Remus e Peter.

Ele apontou para cada um dos rapazes em ordem, Lily não prestou atenção a nenhum dos nomes.

-Prazer em conhecê-los! – Marlene falou animada.

Um sinal tocou. Era o toque do colégio da frente. Esse colégio, ao contrário do de Lily, Marlene e Derek, era particular. Apenas os jovens de classe alta estudavam lá. Amos, Sirius, James, Peter e Remus era alguns desses jovens.

-Gatinha, essa é a minha deixa. Tenho que ir, mas espero vê-la hoje de novo. – Amos falou antes de dar um beijo em Marlene. – Te ligo mais tarde!

Ela fez um sinal de concordância enquanto o observava ir em direção ao colégio com seus amigos.

-Ele não é ótimo? – Lene falou com um sorriso sonhador.

Lily permaneceu calada.

* * *

Uma música clássica tocava baixo na livraria. Esse pequeno detalhe fazia com que o ambiente ficasse mais agradável ainda. Lily gostava de ficar na livraria. Ela comprava livros praticamente toda semana, esse era um hábito que seu pai a havia ensinado desde que ela era criança.

Ela andava pelas estantes procurando um título que a agradasse quando esbarrou em alguém.

-Desculpe-me. – Um rapaz falou enquanto se recuperava.

Ela olhou para ele e o reconheceu de imediato. Era um dos garotos que estavam com Amos hoje de manhã. Ela não sabia seu nome e esperava que ele não a reconhecesse.

-Eu conheço você. – Ele falou com um olhar pensativo. – Você é a amiga da namorada do Amos.

Lily se segurou para não soltar um suspiro. Ela não queria ter que falar com ele.

-Sou James, caso você não se lembre. – Ele estendeu a mão para ela.

Ela olhou para a mãe dele, considerando não aceitar, se virar e sair dali. Mas ao invés disso, ela o cumprimentou.

-O que a traz aqui? – Ele falou bagunçando seus cabelos rebeldes.

-Livros.

Ele soltou uma risada alta.

-Você não gosta de falar, não é mesmo?

Ela ficou calada olhando para ele e pensando o quão babaca ele era.

-Não se preocupe. Eu falo bastante, posso falar por nós dois. – Ele deu um grande sorriso.

-Eu acho que não. Adeus. – Ela falou antes de se virar para sair.

-Ei. – Ele chamou e a segurou pelo braço. – Gostei de você e você é bonita. – Ele segurou a mão dela com a palma da mão para cima e pegou uma caneta no bolso. – Se você estiver com vontade de não falar nada comigo, me liga. Nós podemos sair ou algo do tipo.

Ela rolou os olhos enquanto ele escrevia seu número na palma da mão dela. Assim que ele terminou, ela se virou e saiu da livraria.

Ela estava rodeada de idiotas.


	2. James

Cap. II - James

Algo aquecia suas costas, provavelmente era o sol.

James Potter abriu seus olhos lentamente. Piscou algumas vezes e esfregou as mãos nos olhos. Sua visão estava embaçada. Ele torcia para que tivesse lentes extras em algum lugar por ali.

Ele se levantou, ainda vendo as coisas destorcidas e foi andando tentando se equilibrar pelo meio dos corpos caídos ao seu redor. Depois de tropeçar em algumas pessoas, conseguiu chegar ao banheiro. Abriu o armário e encontrou um dos seus óculos. O colocou e observou seu reflexo no espelho.

Seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados do que nunca. Seu rosto estava inchado assim como seus lábios. Suas olheiras estavam profundas. Por Deus, se sua mãe o visse assim, provavelmente o mataria.

Depois de lavar o rosto, saiu do banheiro e olhou o estado do quarto. Copos, garrafas e caixas vazias de cigarros estavam jogados por todos os cantos. Várias pessoas, algumas que ele nem sabia quem eram, estavam deitadas no chão, dormindo. Na cama, Sirius estava com três garotas completamente apagado. No sofá, Remus dividia o espaço com outra garota, que James não reconheceu por conta de seu rosto está coberto pela camisa de alguém. E encostado em um canto da parede, Peter dormia com a cabeça apoiada no braço de uma poltrona.

James só usava sua calça social, ele precisava procurar o resto de suas roupas. Achou sua camisa embaixo do sofá, um de seus sapatos dentro do armário do bar e o outro no meio das cobertas da cama de Sirius.

Vestiu-se e depois saiu do quarto. Foi andando pelo corredor do hotel, desceu pelo elevador até o térreo, pegou um táxi e foi para casa.

O pai de Sirius era dono de uma cadeia de hotéis. Quando seu primogênito fez dezessete anos ele deu a cobertura de um deles para ele. James e os outros usavam a cobertura para festas mais íntimas.

Ao chegar em casa, após tomar um banho, ele desceu para a sala de jantar. Seus pais estavam sentados à mesa. Seu pai lia o jornal e sua mãe sorria para ele. James foi em direção à sua mãe, deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e em seguida sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado.

-Bom dia. - Falou pegando a jarra de suco e colocando um pouco em um copo.

-Bom dia, querido. - Sua mãe respondeu.

-Bom dia, James. Como foi sua noite? - Seu pai falou deixando o jornal de lado e olhando para ele.

-Hm, você sabe, o de sempre. - James sorriu e sua mãe colocou algumas panquecas em seu prato.

-Que horas é seu treino hoje? – Victoria perguntou.

-Daqui a pouco. Só vou terminar de comer para ir, por quê? – Ele falou antes de levar um pedaço de panqueca à boca.

-Preciso que você entregue uma encomenda minha para a Mary. Antes de sair, me lembre de entregá-la a você.

James confirmou com a cabeça enquanto mastigava.

-Quando é sua próxima competição? – Jonh perguntou.

James mastigou por mais um tempo antes de engolir e responder:

-Daqui a algumas semanas...

-Lembre-se de me avisar, para que eu possa comparecer. – John falou antes de tomar um último gole do seu café e se levantar. – Querida, ligue para Callie para confirmar a hora de nossa reserva. – Ele foi até a sua mulher e depositou um beijo leve em seus lábios. – Vejo você mais tarde, James.

James se despediu e também se levantou.

-Tenho que ir também. Tchau, mãe. – Ele deu um beijo no topo da cabeça da mãe e foi em direção à porta da sala de jantar.

-James! – Sua mãe gritou. – O pacote está na biblioteca, não se esqueça de pegar nem de entregar.

* * *

Esse era seu momento favorito do dia.

Era debaixo d'água onde ele pensava melhor e se sentia melhor.

Desde pequeno, James nadava. Ele começou a nadar para competições aos doze anos. E sempre fora um dos melhores. Sempre trazia troféus para casa e esse era um dos maiores motivos de orgulho dos seus pais. Eles sempre vinham às suas competições e sempre torciam como se ele ainda tivesse doze anos.

Por ser um atleta, James se diferenciava de alguns de seus amigos em certos pontos. A maioria deles fumava, mas ele não. Ele não podia comprometer seus pulmões. Ele até já tinha provado uma vez, mas a sensação era ruim e ele nunca mais colocou um cigarro na boca. Porém, mesmo não fumando como seus amigos, ele bebia que nem eles, na verdade, até mais que a maioria deles. Isso o prejudicava às vezes.

-Quero ver você quebrar seu recorde, Potter. – Seu treinador falou assim que ele emergiu. – Garanto que você bebeu demais ontem.

-Não muito, apenas a quantidade necessária. – Ele falou enquanto tirava os óculos do rosto.

-Isso ainda vai matar você, garoto. – O Sr. Talbot falou antes de se afastar da borda. – Saia dessa piscina, está bom por hoje.

James saiu da piscina e foi até o vestiário.

-Você devia ter me acordado hoje de manhã. Cheguei atrasado aqui. – Ele escutou assim que entrou no vestiário.

Remus estava apenas com uma calça jeans secando seu cabelo com uma toalha.

-Desculpe-me, princesa, sai com pressa hoje. – James falou enquanto pegava uma toalha no suporte. – Como foi seu treino?

-Péssimo. – Remus respondeu jogando sua toalha em um cesto. – Eu dormi em um sofá, minhas costas estão doloridas. Como eu podia remar desse jeito? O treinador e os caras praticamente me mataram.

James riu da situação.

-Vou tomar um banho rápido, me espere para almoçarmos juntos. – James falou indo em direção aos chuveiros.

-Vá rápido, estou morto de fome. – Remus falou antes do amigo desaparecer.

* * *

A tinta neon caía em seus cabelos e suas roupas. Sua mãe odiava aquela tinta.

-Devíamos tirar essa tinta, cara. Minha mãe odeia essa tinta. - James falou para Peter.

-A minha diz que deve ser bem divertido quando ela cai e nos molha. Na verdade, ela diz que a Casa toda deve ser muito divertida, eu gostaria de trazê-la aqui.

James riu e rolou os olhos.

A Casa era um lugar criado por James, Peter, Sirius e Remus e patrocinado pelas Empresas Potter e a Construtora Black. Era basicamente uma casa mais afastada da cidade onde pessoas mais ou menos da idade deles iam para se divertir.

Os quatro criaram ali a casa de festas dos sonhos. Havia música e bebidas todos os finais de semana. As janelas eram vedadas e dentro a Casa tinha uma iluminação única.

-James acha que deveríamos tirar a tinta. - Peter falou para Sirius que acabara de chegar.

-Ah, não, cara. A tinta é o melhor. - Sirius deu um gole na bebida que estava tomando. - E as garotas acham divertido.

-Minha mãe não acha divertido. Ela diz que essa tinta mancha minhas melhores roupas. - James falou sério.

-Não venha com suas melhores roupas. - Peter falou.

-Ah, cara, você acha que a princesa vai parar de andar com as suas melhores roupas? - Sirius falou com um tom de deboche.

James rolou os olhos.

-Não vamos tirar a tinta, esqueça. - Peter falou.

Ele suspirou.

-Onde está o Remus?

-Chegando, eu acho. - Sirius falou.

-Eu vou pegar algo para beber. - James falou.

Ele saiu de perto dos amigos e foi andando pelos corredores. Havia alguns casais apoiados nas paredes. Ele entrou em um dos quartos, onde o bar estava localizado. Algumas pessoas estavam sentadas em mesas espalhadas pelo espaço.

James andou até a bancada do bar e pediu uma dose de whisky. Ele escutou gritos animados do lado de fora do quarto, a tinta havia caído novamente. Por sorte ele estava no único quarto onde não havia "aspersores de tinta". Bebeu um pouco do whisky. A luz negra daquela sala costumava deixá-lo tonto, mas agora, ele se sentia até confortável.

A porta da sala se abriu e por ela entrou uma garota. James olhou com curiosidade para ela. Ele a conhecia.

Ela foi andando até a bancada sem olhar para nada ao seu redor e pediu uma vodka com tônica. O bartender começou a preparar o seu pedido.

-Coloque na minha conta, Ted. – James falou ao se aproximar da garota e se apoiar no balcão.

Ted fez um aceno com a cabeça. A garota olhou para ele com seu olhar frio.

Lily. Esse era o nome dela. Ela era amiga da namorada de um de seus amigos. Ele a conhecera um tempo atrás.

-Eu te dei meu telefone, mas você nunca me ligou. – Ele falou fitando os olhos verdes dela.

Ted entregou o copo a ela. E ela o pegou em silêncio.

-Ah, é. – Ele falou como se tivesse acabado de lembrar algo importante. – Tinha me esquecido que você não falava muito.

Ela levou o copo à boca e bebeu todo o conteúdo de uma só vez. Ao terminar, colocou-o de volta na bancada.

-Outra, por favor. – Ela falou para o bartender.

James a olhava com interesse. Ela observava o bartender preparar outra dose.

-Nunca vi você por aqui. – Ele falou antes de tomar mais um gole de seu próprio copo.

O bartender colocou o novo copo em cima da bancada para ela. Antes que ela pudesse entregar o dinheiro a ele, James segurou sua mão.

-Faça-me um favor, senhorita, eu estou pagando.

Ela olhou para ele séria antes de guardar seu dinheiro. James tomou o resto que havia no copo e pediu outra dose.

-Por que você não me ligou?- James perguntou com um meio sorriso.

-Você provavelmente acha que é irresistível, não é? – Lily falou pela primeira vez se dirigindo a ele.

James deu uma curta risada.

-Para falar a verdade, sim. – James falou com um grande sorriso.

-Então aqui vai uma notícia para você, garotão: Você não é irresistível. Para falar a verdade, seu tipo não me agrada nem um pouco. Ele me deixa nauseada. E só para você saber, o fato de você está pagando minha bebida não aumenta suas chances de ficar comigo. – Ela falou com um tom calmo e lento.

James sorriu ainda mais.

-Eu sabia que você falava.

Ela rolou os olhos antes de pegar seu novo copo, tomar todo o conteúdo dele de uma só vez e sair da sala.

-Mau jeito, Sr. Potter. – Ted falou com um sorriso.

-Ted, meu caro, todas as garotas que falam isso para mim, acabam na minha cama. É só uma questão de tempo. – Ele falou antes de tomar um gole de seu whisky.

* * *

-Olha, está passando Becoming Jane!-Peter falou animado.

Na televisão do quarto de James, passava uma cena de um casal se beijando a beira de um lago. James, Sirius e Remus pararam o que estavam fazendo e seus olhares se viraram para ele.

-Quero dizer, Anne Hathaway está tão gata nesse filme. - Ele falou com uma falsa animação.

Os três franziram o cenho.

-É um filme muito bom, está certo? - Peter levantou o indicador.

-Eu realmente espero que você não tenha assistido a esse filme sozinho, Pete. - Remus falou.

-Na verdade, eu assisti acompanhado. - Peter falou em um tom pouco seguro.

-Não conta se tiver sido com sua mãe. - Sirius falou voltando sua atenção para a tela do computador.

-Pelo menos não foi sozinho, certo? - Peter mudou de canal.

James se deitou novamente na cama e jogou a bola de baseball para cima.

-Tenho uma nova caça. – Ele falou antes de pegar a bola.

-Quem? – Sirius perguntou sem tirar os olhos da tela.

-Não sei se vocês lembram-se dela, ela é amiga da namorada do Amos.

Sirius olhou para ele com o cenho franzido.

-Eu me lembro dele ter apresentado ela para nós, mas não me recordo de mais nada.

-Kiki ou algo do tipo? – Remus perguntou fechando o livro que lia.

-Lily. – James o corrigiu. – Eu a encontrei na livraria por esses dias, dei meu telefone e ela nunca me ligou.

-Oh, que crime. – Remus falou em um tom sarcástico.

-Não me importei com isso, na verdade, eu nem me lembrava disso até a ver ontem lá na Casa. – James continuou ignorando Remus. – Ela me disse que eu a deixava com náusea.

-E é claro que você viu isso como um desafio. – Remus falou rolando os olhos.

-Obviamente. – James falou em um tom casual.

-Qual será seu próximo passo? – Sirius perguntou fechando o laptop.

-Até agora, nenhum. Vou conhecer o terreno primeiro. – Ele voltou a jogar a bola de baseball para cima e pegá-la logo em seguida.

* * *

-Ei, Amos! – James gritou de sua mesa do refeitório. – Venha sentar aqui. – James apontou o lugar vazio à sua frente.

Amos veio andando com seu usual semblante. Calmo e simpático. Assim que chegou perto da mesa, colocou sua bandeja em cima dela e sentou-se.

-Olá, meu caros.

Sirius, Remus e Peter o cumprimentaram brevemente.

-Tenho que falar com você, cara. – James falou se arrumando no banco. – O que você sabe sobre a amiga da Marlene, Lily?

Amos soltou uma breve risada.

-Desista, James.

-Vamos lá, Amos, nós somos amigos. Fale-me um pouco sobre ela. – Ele insistiu.

-Você quer saber sobre a Lily? Ela é a garota mais fria e sem vida que eu já conheci. Sem contar que ela é psicótica. –Amos falou abrindo seu refrigerante. – Dizem por aí, que ela já incendiou um depósito de colchões só porque achou divertido vê-lo queimar. Eu não me meto com ela. Claro que eu a trato como trataria qualquer garota, mas nunca falo mais do que "olá, tudo bem?".

-Ela não me parece tão louca assim... Na verdade, ela me pareceu ser doce. – Peter comentou.

-Cala boca, Pete, você só a viu uma vez e brevemente. – James falou sem olhar para ele. –Isso é só o que você sabe?

-Foi mal, cara, mas, como eu disse: Não me meto com a Lily. – Amos respondeu. – Mas se você realmente quer saber mais sobre ela, fala com o Derek. Eles são melhores amigos.

James pareceu pensar por um tempo em quem era "Derek" e em seguida falou surpreso:

-Derek? Derek Harrison?

Amos confirmou com a cabeça e James sorriu.

-Derek é um ótimo amigo meu. Ele vai resolver essa situação para mim em um piscar de olhos!

-Boa sorte. – Amos falou com um semblante divertido.

* * *

Havia uma pessoa magra e alta andando na calçada. Era um rapaz usando um capuz cinza. Suas mãos estavam dentro do bolso do moletom e ele andava tranquilamente. James sabia quem ele era.

James foi desacelerando o carro até acompanhar os passos do rapaz. Derek olhou intrigado para o carro. Potter baixou o vidro do carro.

-Olá, meu caro droog. – James falou com um grande sorriso.

-Sr. James Potter, quanta honra! – Derek falou animado.

-Entra aí, temos assuntos a discutir.

James conhecera Derek em uma festa alguns anos atrás. Ele era a pessoa mais louca que James já conheceu em toda a sua vida, esse era um dos motivos pelos quais ele era uma de suas companhias preferidas para festas.

Derek entrou no carro e James continuou dirigindo.

-A que devo a honra? – Derek falou baixando o capuz e mostrando seus cabelos loiros escuro.

-Preciso de umas informações. – James comentou sem desviar os olhos da rua. – O que você sabe sobre Lily?

-Que Lily? Lily Evans? – Derek perguntou despreocupado.

-Não sei o sobrenome. Eu só sei que ela é amiga da Marlene, a namorada do Amos.

-É ela sim. Qual é o seu interesse nela? – Derek perguntou divertido.

-Só estou conhecendo o terreno... – James respondeu vagamente.

-Desista. Lily provavelmente não cederia para você.

-Por que ficam me dizendo para desistir?

-Lily é complicada, meu caro droog.

-Eu gosto de garotas complicadas. – James falou encarando Derek.

Derek sorriu. Havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos azuis. Ele iria se divertir com aquela situação.

-Vou fazer você ver por si próprio. Vamos ver quanto tempo você dura.

* * *

**N/A: Desculpem pela demora, era para ter sido atualizada terça, mas ocorreram alguns imprevistos. **

**Fico feliz e agradeço pelas reviews. **_AnneSL_ **é essa história sim, e eu resolvi mudar algumas coisas mesmo. Agradeço por continuar lendo!**

**Tentarei atualizar próxima terça. Desculpem qualquer erro, mas estou meio sem tempo de revisar. xx**


	3. Marlene

**Cap. III – Marlene.**

-Marlene Mckinnon. – A secretária chamou. – Ela vai atendê-la agora.

Marlene se levantou e entrou na porta de madeira ao lado da mesa da recepção.

A sala era grande, tinha um grande móvel de madeira escura no meio. Atrás desse móvel, havia uma grande cadeira de rodinhas onde havia uma mulher sentada. Ela indicou as cadeiras na frente do móvel para Marlene. Ela se sentou em uma delas.

-Olá, Marlene. Como vai você? – A mulher perguntou com um sorriso amigável.

-Olá, Sra. Grim. Vou muito bem e a senhora? – Marlene respondeu com um grande sorriso.

-Vou bem. – A Sra. Grim começou a ler um dos papéis em cima de sua mesa. – Aqui diz que você está com 48 kg. – A mulher olhou séria para Marlene.

-Três quilos a mais do que a última vez! – Marlene falou animada.

-Ainda não é o ideal, Marlene, você tem um metro e sessenta e sete. Com essa altura você devia estar pelo menos com mais quatro quilos, além desses três... Você está se alimentando corretamente?

-Sim, seis refeições ao dia. Cardápio muito variado, muitas cores. – Ela falou com a mesma animação.

A mulher pareceu analisá-la por um tempo antes de perguntar:

-Como vai sua vida?

-Bom, eu e Amos terminamos. Foi ruim no começo, mas agora está tudo bem.

-Como você se sentiu em relação a isso?

-Você sabe... Mal. Mas nós éramos de dois mundos diferentes, possuíamos diferentes pontos de vista... E Lily não gostava muito dele. Juntando tudo isso, chegou um ponto em que decidimos terminar antes de nos desgastarmos demais...

-Você conversou com a Lily sobre isso? – A Sra. Grim parecia mais interessada agora.

-Mais ou menos... Eu falei, ela escutou, mas não deu sua opinião. Já falei sobre ela, ela não fala muito...

-Você acha que ela é assim por conta dos pais?

-Eu não sei, a psiquiatra é a senhora, não eu. – Marlene soltou uma risada breve. – Lily é assim porque esse é o jeito dela. Eu falo bastante, ela não fala. Nós nos completamos.

-E Derek? Como anda seu relacionamento com ele?

-Derek está como ele sempre esteve. Eu gosto de sair com ele. Ele me faz feliz. – Marlene olhou distraída para um ponto da sala. – Ele é um ótimo amigo.

Sra. Grim ficou observando ela por mais um tempo.

-Acho que é só isso... Pegue os medicamentos na enfermaria. Espero vê-la daqui a quinze dias...

Marlene sorriu e se despediu antes de sair da sala.

* * *

-Cheguei! – Marlene gritou enquanto fechava a porta.

Ela foi andando pelo corredor, deixou sua bolsa em uma mesinha e seguiu até a cozinha. Pegou um copo d'água e o tomou lentamente.

-Olá, Lene. Como foi? – Sua mãe perguntou assim que apareceu na cozinha segurando um cesto de roupas limpas.

-Foi ótimo.

-Ótimo. Lily está no seu quarto esperando por você.

Marlene agradeceu e subiu até o seu quarto. Ao chegar lá, encontrou Lily deitada em sua cama lendo uma revista.

-Olá, estranha! – Marlene falou animada.

Lily olhou para ela com uma expressão intrigada.

-Como foi hoje?

Marlene sorriu.

-Foi bom, obrigada por perguntar. – Ela se deitou ao lado de Lily na cama. – Falamos sobre você.

Lily arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

-Ela acha que você é assim por causa dos seus pais... – Marlene falou com um semblante pensativo.

Lily voltou a olhar para a revista.

-O que você acha? – Marlene virou para ela, se apoiando no cotovelo para poder observá-la melhor. – Eu acho que você é assim porque esse é o seu jeito mesmo.

Lily não desviou os olhos da revista.

-Eu acho que vocês deviam discutir a sua situação, não ficar falando sobre mim.

Marlene deu um sorriso fraco.

-Como você quiser.

-Derek nos chamou para sair hoje. Disse que não podíamos recusar. – Lily falou fechando a revista antes de se levantar da cama.

Marlene suspirou.

Às vezes ela queria conversar com Lily sobre certos assuntos, principalmente assuntos relacionados a ela. Mas Lily não gostava que as pessoas se metessem em sua vida. E Marlene não podia pressioná-la, caso contrário, ela a afastaria. As duas também não conversavam muito sobre Lene. Apenas uma vez, antes de Lily internar Marlene a força em uma clínica.

A psiquiatra e Lily diziam que Marlene sofria de anorexia. Já ela não achava que era para tanto. Ela apenas não gostava de comer. Era muito fácil enganar seus pais e amigos. Marlene sempre falava muito e esse hábito continuava na mesa. Era só ela ficar falando sem parar enquanto cortava a comida que eles não prestariam atenção em seu prato, quando terminavam, ela apenas espalhava a comida para parecer que ela tinha comido uma grande quantidade e deixado um pouco. Ela continuou com essa atitude por muito tempo. Era fácil se acostumar, ela ficava sem comer e toda vez que sentia que ia desmaiar, tomava um copo de leite e tudo ficava bem... Até um dia em que ela desmaiou na casa de Lily. Ela nunca tinha visto a amiga tão irritada em toda a sua via, Lily a colocou em uma clínica onde ela passou algum tempo durante as férias de verão. Sua mãe nunca descobriu. Ela achava que Marlene tinha ido para casa de uns amigos e as visitas à psiquiatra ela pensava que eram apenas um acompanhamento escolar.

Agora as coisas eram diferentes. Ela não podia mais enganar Lily na hora das refeições, ela ficava atenta. Mas Marlene dava seu jeito, ela não mantinha a comida no estômago por muito tempo. Ela só deixava o suficiente para não desmaiar ou passar mal.

-O que você pretende vestir? – Lily perguntou procurando uma roupa no armário de Marlene.

Marlene olhou para ela desnorteada.

-Eu perguntei o que você pretendia vestir... – Lily falou impaciente.

Marlene balançou a cabeça espantando os pensamentos e sorriu para Lily.

* * *

A música alta fazia com que os troncos das árvores tremessem.

Estava escuro. E havia lasers de luz de várias cores rodeando ao lugar. As outras pessoas pareciam não se importar muito com aquilo. Elas dançavam, coladas umas nas outras, esbarrando em estranhos. Bebidas eram derramadas, roupas eram manchadas. Mas ninguém se importava com aquilo. Todos estavam _curtindo o momento_.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

Marlene virou para a figura ao seu lado ainda processando o que ele havia dito. Quando conseguiu entender, olhou para Remus com um sorriso.

-Estou cansada.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela, apoiando-se na mesma árvore em que ela estava apoiada.

-E o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Estou cansando também. – Ele respondeu com um grande sorriso.

Ele estava embriagado. Marlene podia sentir o cheiro de whisky que saía de suas roupas e boca. E ele não estava conseguindo ficar sentado reto.

-Sinto muito por você e o Amos... Ele gostava bastante de você.

Mais uma vez Marlene processou por um tempo o que ele havia dito. Não conseguiu entender dessa vez.

-Você é adorável. – Ela falou torcendo para que não tivesse sido uma pergunta.

Antes que Remus pudesse responder, uma massa de cabelos loiros cobriu seu rosto. Marlene se afastou um pouco. A garota havia chegado sem que ela notasse e agora ela estava praticamente o devorando.

Marlene se levantou discretamente e saiu andando cambaleante pelo meio da floresta. Ela não estava se sentindo bem. Não era a "má sensação" de sempre. Ela estava tonta e as coisas rodavam ao seu redor. Ela tropeçou em um galho, mas conseguiu se segurar em uma árvore que estava perto. A música ficava cada vez mais baixa enquanto ela se afastava do local onde a festa estava acontecendo. Ela parou por um momento e se sentou em uma raiz.

_Marlene_.

A voz sussurrava em sua mente.

_Marlene._

Ela tampou os ouvidos. Ela estava alucinando.

_Marlene._

Ela se desequilibrou na raiz e caiu para o outro lado. Ficou deitada ainda tampando os ouvidos.

_Marlene, você está bem?_

Foi o último sussurro que ela ouviu antes de apagar.

* * *

A claridade era forte. Ela sentia o sol batendo em seu rosto. Ela tentou abrir os olhos, mas a claridade não deixava.

-Ela está acordando. – Ela escutou uma voz masculina falar perto dela.

Marlene conseguiu abrir os olhos e observou o ambiente em que se encontrava.

Era um carro. Sua cabeça estava no colo de um rapaz, que ela reconheceu como sendo Sirius Black, um dos amigos de Amos. Ela levantou um pouco seu tronco e conseguiu ver a figura de outro amigo de Amos no volante, James Potter. No banco passageiro, estava Lily, ela parecia irritada.

-Você bebeu. – Ela falou séria.

Marlene deitou mais uma vez com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas de Sirius.

-Você sabe que não pode beber. Você deixou Potter e Black preocupados.

Marlene fechou os olhos.

-Elas queriam levar você a um hospital, mas eu sabia que não seria preciso. Claro que tivemos sorte, você poderia ter morrido, Marlene. – Lily continuava a falar rapidamente.

-Você está bem? – Ela escutou Sirius sussurrar.

Ela abriu os olhos novamente. Sorriu antes de responder:

-Estou ótima.

-Tem um posto de gasolina logo ali. Vamos parar lá para comprar comida. – James falou olhando atentamente para a estrada.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio enquanto James parava o carro no posto. Ele e Lily foram até a loja de conveniência.

-O que aconteceu? – Marlene perguntou para Sirius quando os outros saíram.

-Encontrei você caída na floresta. Fui atrás da Lily e do James. Colocamos você no carro, queríamos levá-la ao hospital. Lily falou que não seria preciso. Estávamos indo em direção à cidade e você acordou.

Marlene ficou em silêncio olhando para o teto do carro.

-Lily disse que você tomava antidepressivos que não podiam ser misturados com bebida. Por que você os toma? – Sirius perguntou com curiosidade.

-Minha psiquiatra diz que eu preciso.

Sirius olhou para ela esperando mais algo, mas sabia que ela não iria falar mais nada.

* * *

Marlene estava sentada em posição ereta no sofá. A garota ao seu lado tremia. Ela observou a menina mais uma vez. Era _bonitinha _e um pouco mais nova que ela_. _Possuía longos cabelos loiros e lisos com uma franja que cobria parte dos seus olhos. Suas unhas estavam roídas... Sinal de tensão e nervosismo. O fato dela estar olhando para baixo significava timidez. A posição contraída mostrava insegurança. As pontas dos dedos dela estavam amareladas, cigarro, provavelmente... Ela era um prato cheio para os psiquiatras.

-Olá. – Marlene falou com um sorriso amigável.

A garota levantou os olhos para ela de maneira nervosa. Marlene sorriu mais uma vez.

-Se arrume no sofá. – Marlene a ajudou a ficar em uma posição o mais reta possível. – Levante seu rosto. Eles têm câmeras por todos os cantos. Os psiquiatras ficam observando você enquanto você está aqui esperando.

A menina pareceu assustada. Marlene soltou uma breve risada.

-Não faça essa cara, eles perceberão. Sorria. Meu nome é Marlene. – Marlene estendeu a mão para ela.

A garota ficou olhando para a mão dela por um tempo antes de pegá-la e falar:

-Sou a Kahlen.

-Olá, Kahlen... Deixa eu adivinhar, é a sua primeira vez na pesagem?

Kahlen confirmou com a cabeça.

-Quantos quilos você deveria ter a mais?

-Quatro. – Kahlen respondeu antes de virar nervosamente para a enfermeira que estava com outra garota agora na balança. – Eu não engordei nenhum a mais.

Marlene sorriu com solidariedade.

-Como é a sua primeira vez aqui, você ainda não sabe como as coisas funcionam... – Marlene se aproximou mais dela. – A verdade é que ninguém realmente está com o seu peso ideal, temos que usar _artifícios_.

Kahlen pareceu interessada.

-Artifícios? – Marlene concordou.

-Algumas garotas tomam litros e mais litros de água antes da pesagem, porque dessa maneira a água aumenta o seu peso. Eu, particularmente, não gosto dessa técnica. Eu uso os sacos de areia.

-Sacos de areia? Mas eles revistam você antes de você subir. – Kahlen falou em um tom baixo.

-Claro que revistam, por isso você tem que achar o ponto cego.

Kahlen ficou com uma expressão séria no rosto.

-Quais são eles?

Marlene sorriu e entregou sua bolsa a ela.

-Tem quatro sacos de areia aí. Cada um pesa um quilo. Coloque um em cada lado do sutiã e mais dois atrás dos joelhos. Tem fita adesiva aí também.

Kahlen segurou a bolsa com uma expressão preocupada, mas em seguida foi até o banheiro carregando ela consigo.

* * *

-Qual é seu _lance_?

Marlene riu ao escutar aquela expressão. Kahlen era definitivamente uma garota da parte nobre da cidade.

-Eu não tenho um _lance_... – Marlene respondeu enfatizando a última palavra.

Kahlen levou seu cigarro à boca com um sorriso tímido. Marlene se deitou totalmente na grama do parque.

Logo após suas consultas, Marlene decidiu levar sua nova amiga para um passeio pela cidade. Agora, como destino final, elas estavam recebendo um pouco de sol no parque.

-Vou adivinhar você... Problemas com papai e mamãe.

A loira soltou a fumaça lentamente pela boca. Sua franja agora cobriu seus olhos totalmente.

-Na verdade, não. Assim, meus pais se separaram quando eu era mais nova. Minha mãe se casou de novo recentemente, mas eu gosto do meu padastro... Meu _lance_ – Ela sorriu ao falar a palavra novamente – é que eu quero ser modelo. É um caminho meio...estressante.

Marlene arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Kahlen, a modelo... Soa bem.

Kahlen jogou uns pedaços de grama nela.

-Não deboche.

Marlene se levantou em um pulo rindo.

-Não estou debochando, achei bom... De verdade.

Kahlen sorriu com gratidão.

* * *

-Conheci uma garota hoje.

Lily não desviou os olhos do livro que estava lendo.

-Ela quer ser modelo. – Marlene trocou de posição na cama de Lily. – Ela só tem quatorze anos e já tem tanta vontade de ser algo... Nós já temos praticamente dezesseis e eu pelo menos não tenho ideia do que fazer...

Lily parou de mover os olhos e pareceu pensar por um tempo.

-Você devia fazer design ou algo do tipo. Você desenha bem. – Ela falou ainda encarando o livro.

-É uma boa ideia... – Marlene falou pensativa. – E você, Lily? O que você quer fazer?

Lily fechou o livro e se levantou da cama. Foi até a mesinha e o jogou lá. Ela parou de andar e encarou a parede antes de se virar de novo para Marlene.

-Ultimamente eu só pretendo me manter viva.

* * *

**N/A: Consegui postar no prazo que eu havia dito, pelo menos eu acho. Agradeço mais uma vez pelas reviews e peço desculpas caso haja algum erro. É um capítulo curto, mas tentarei fazer o próximo maior. **


End file.
